


Spoilers

by runes



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Silence of the Library", River Song's diary is left behind. A simple tale of what if and possibilities. Slash Harry/The Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.
> 
> Beta'ed by Lucifersdaughter, thanks dear. :)

In 5510, Eius Lux, descendant of Felma Lux, decided to re-open the Library. He wanted everyone to read again and he wanted to honour Charlotte his mother who loved reading. Five years were spent to rid the Library of the Vashta Nerada, five years later the Library was finally open to the public again.  
  


X

  
  
A young boy barely eleven years old manoeuvred his way around trying to find something interesting to read, while his Godfather talked with another blushing woman. Finally, he found an old, blue book, it looked worn and instantly Harry wanted to see if its pages would smell as good as he thought it would.  
  


X

  
  
The first time he opened a random page in the book, Harry stopped to smell it and the smell of the yellow pages was, like he predicted, heavenly. After he opened his eyes, he noticed the attached picture of a man wearing a tweed jacket complete with elbow patches, a bow tie and braces. It is the bow tie that held his attention.  
  
Something about the man makes Harry crack a smile and with his curiosity intrigued, Harry read the description behind it and that was how it started.  
  


X

  
  
It took Harry two weeks to return to the Library wanting to ask one of the Nodes about the book and who wrote it, during that time Harry read about a man who changed faces and feared being lonely, about a man whose hearts gave and expected nothing in return. Through the pages, he got to know about that man and his ten faces. In return, he grew fond of jelly babies, and other silly stuff.  
  
When he finally made it to the Library and in return to the nearest Node, it smiled when it noticed the book in Harry's hand. It then proceeded to help Harry's infinite curiosity and tell him more about this mysterious and wonderful Doctor.  
  
In return, rather than being raised by his Godfather – who was constantly busy, he was being raised by that fantastic man and the ever present Node. Hence, over time a 22 years old Harry, who read and re-read the diary of River Song, couldn't help but fall in love with the mad man with the box, just as much as he couldn't help but cry for him. He knew it was illogical, he knew it was highly unlikely that he would ever meet that man, but he couldn't help himself. It didn't help that the Node – the same one that appeared to him every time he visited the Library, seemed to know everything there was to know. Ever since he knew it... No, ever since he knew her, Mels, she was always smiling and her eyes seemed to gleam.  
  
That was just his imagination though, right?  
  


  
X

  
Over time Harry rarely returned to the Library any more. Instead he chose to spend his time searching for a Vortex Manipulator, obsessed with the idea of finding one, wanting to just catch a glimpse of the man his heart ached for.  
  
It took three years for Harry to find one, and the first thing he did after obtaining on was visiting Mels, asking her what would be the best time to see the Doctor in action. And as always, the Node smiled and gave him a date.  
  


X

  
  
An ever trusting, curious Harry sat there, waiting with only the diary splayed across his lap to entertain him.  
  


X

  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? And where did you get that?"  
  
Heart racing Harry turned around and smiled, "Spoilers." He uttered before pushing the button and disappearing.


End file.
